


Conversion of the Guardian

by trollmela



Series: Conversion [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, meet Lucifer. Lucifer, meet Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion of the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [守护者的转变/Conversion of the Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263281) by [lengyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu)



> Second story in the Conversion verse.

Sam always left the door to the bathroom open when he was in the shower. Lucifer liked it that way and, sometimes, Sam could feel the fallen archangel’s eyes on him; at other times Lucifer would feel inspired enough to join Sam even though he didn’t really need to take showers.

They were somewhere in Tennessee, back on the road again after Sam had bought a Ford Mustang from a cousin of Jeff’s. Although Lucifer had complained that the car was “slow” and “confining”, he bore it. Sam refused to let the archangel fly him everywhere; he had missed the driving, and angel-transportation was no more comfortable with Lucifer than it was with Cas. The archangel claimed that it was only a matter of practice.

Either way, they drove around the country with no pattern to follow. Lucifer left every so often to search the rest of the world for God, and Sam did the occasional hunt which was easy enough to finish alone.

Sam paid for rooms with a king-sized bed which Lucifer always felt he had to change into something more comfortable and even bigger. He might not care about such luxuries but, for Sam, he made an effort. The archangel was lounging on the current motel’s bed, mostly clothed with the exception of his shirt, which he hadn’t bothered to button yet. To the devil it didn’t matter whether he wore clothes or not but he was perceptive enough to know that Sam liked seeing him half-dressed.

The plan was to stay only one more night before moving on and they were expecting no visitors. Not even housekeeping should have troubled them and yet Sam didn’t think much of it when he heard a knock on the room door as he stood under the warm spray of the shower.

It seemed that neither did Lucifer because the fallen archangel slipped off the bed and opened the door. Thinking about it afterwards, there was no way Lucifer could not have known.

Sam only realized that there was a problem when he heard a familiar, gravelly voice exclaim, “Lucifer!”. Although the hunter still found Castiel hard to read, he thought he could hear shock, something which might have been disgust and even a tiny bit of fear in his voice.

The hunter shut off the water and hastily wrapped a towel around his waist. He almost slipped stepping out of the shower.

Lucifer sounded quite calm as he said “Brother.”

Sam rushed into the room dripping wet. Castiel’s presence did not keep the archangel from eying the hunter’s bare chest.

“Cas! How did you find us?” Sam asked in astonishment.

“Sam,” Castiel greeted him in a painfully even tone. “I’ve been looking for you.” Turning to Lucifer he demanded: “Release Sam Winchester.”

“Sam is not my prisoner,” Lucifer only answered. He shifted back to allow the younger angel to see Sam. A brief look from his lover told him to let the hunter handle the conversation. 

“He’s right,” the Winchester confirmed. “I’m here of my own free will.”

“What did he promise you?”

Somehow, Sam didn’t think that “world peace” would convince the seraphim. He hesitated.

“Why are you here?” Lucifer asked instead, taking his place on the bed again. Castiel’s gaze followed him.

“I need to speak to Samuel.”

Again the human and Lucifer exchanged a look. Sam gave a small nod and the archangel once again rolled off the bed. As he passed Castiel he stopped to say:

“When you are done, I expect Sam to be here in this room unharmed.”

A heavy frown marred Castiel’s forehead. Sam didn’t think he had seen this combination of confusion and outrage on the angel’s face before.

He nodded anyway. “Of course.”

Lucifer closed the door after himself but Sam knew he wouldn’t go far. He never did, especially when he actually bothered to walk.

“You are in great danger,” the remaining angel warned.

“From who?” For an instant, Sam thought there actually was a danger to himself. Hunters, perhaps, or even his own brother.

“Lucifer, of course!”

Sam hid a smile. “No, I’m really not. He won’t hurt me.”

“You know that you are his vessel? He will claim you once you give in and say yes.”

The Winchester still shook his head. “The claim he has over me is of another kind, and I have the same claim over him. He will stay in the vessel he has now.”

“It won’t hold him.”

“Not forever, no. That’s why we’re here.”

“On what purpose?”

“We’re looking for God.”

Castiel gave a visible sigh and lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He studied the sheets which were still flat where Lucifer had lain. He frowned again and Sam wondered what he could see. Suddenly, Castiel grabbed something off the bed, something which he clearly held between his fingers but was invisible to the human eye.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“It’s a feather. Lucifer lost it when you copulated. I was naïve to think you his prisoner.” The angel glared at him and threw the feather violently onto the floor.

Sam winced.

“Sam, Lucifer is not capable of the love you believe in. He fell!”

“Some would argue that he fell because he loved too much.”

“He lies!”

“Not to me,” the hunter shot back.

It made Castiel pause but his grim expression did not waver.

“I see that I cannot change your mind.” He looked dismayed. His blue eyes were unusually cold as he watched the Winchester.

“No,” Sam confirmed, no more willing to back down than the angel.

“I fear that your choice will cause you great pain.”

The Winchester glanced at his feet. “You are probably right. But it will not be Lucifer to inflict this pain.”

“I disagree,” Castiel simply said. “I will try and see you again soon.”

He disappeared with a beat of his wings. Only then did the Winchester realize that Castiel had not said why he had come, and he wondered whether the angel had not trusted him with the message after he had seen his lover. Sam glanced out of the window but Lucifer was also gone.

Sam sank to his hands and knees and meticulously searched the floor for a feather he could not see.

* * *

Castiel knew immediately who was following him, of course. Had even suspected it would happen the moment he had left the motel room. He took a direction far away from Dean and sped up. But for all the millennia Lucifer had spent in Hell, he had obviously not forgotten how to use his wings and Castiel soon realized that Lucifer would always be faster.

He landed in the Gobi Desert. Acres and acres of nothing, no trees, no animals beyond a few insects and no human witnesses. If Lucifer intended to strike him down here, there would be nothing and nobody who would hinder him.

“What do you want?” Castiel demanded.

“I want to show you something.”

The fallen archangel closed in on Castiel so quickly, that the blade the younger angel summoned came too late and Lucifer had already restrained his arm. Castiel was even more shocked when he felt Lucifer forcefully reaching out with his grace, pushing a wealth of emotions at him that made him reel.

For a brief moment, Castiel had to resist the frantic urge to flee. But Lucifer overcame his barriers and forced him to accept the feelings of protectiveness, jealousy, possessiveness, and, underneath them all, he finally found the impossible: love.

When Lucifer finally backed off, Castiel looked horrified. Perhaps it was because everything he had ever been told in Heaven had finally been reduced to lies and untruths. His vessel’s blue eyes were huge. Lucifer merely looked at him.

“I know Sam would appreciate it if you came by from time to time,” the former archangel said. Then he spread his wings, clearly about to fly off.

“Wait!” Castiel burst out. “Sam said you were looking for God.”

Lucifer nodded mutely.

“So am I.”

“We haven’t found any signs yet, so I cannot help you. But if I know more the next time you visit, I will tell you.”

Castiel gave a satisfied nod. He struggled for words. “I cannot condone your relationship with Sam Winchester. But I will keep what you showed me in mind.”

The young seraphim left without waiting for a reply and this time, Lucifer didn’t follow him.


End file.
